Fifth Birthday
by madetohealxx
Summary: HP AU where Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban and he and Remus adopt Harry.


Birthdays and holidays were always bittersweet for Remus. Harry was so happy and vibrant that Remus would get caught up in whatever over-the-top surprise Sirius had concocted with him, but there was always a part of him who wished James and Lily could be here to see their son grow up. They showed Harry pictures and told him stories, but it would never be as good as if they could be here with their family.

The night before Harry's fifth birthday, Sirius came home with a large package and an even larger grin. He stopped at the doorway to kick off his boots and kiss Remus hello before creeping up behind Harry where he was coloring at the kitchen table. When he got across the room, Sirius crinkled the wrapping paper to get Harry's attention.

Harry turned around and beamed at Sirius, green eyes big behind his glasses. "Uncle Sirius!" he shouted, abandoning his coloring to launch himself into Sirius's arms. "You're home early!"

Sirius caught him and spun him around the room, their laughter filling the space and warming Remus down to his core. Remus stayed in the kitchen doorway, propped up against the doorjamb, smiling indulgently as he watched Sirius juggle his godson and the package. The last of his homeschool group had left only just before Sirius got home, and this was usually his and Harry's downtime. With Sirius home early though, Remus was already mentally going through a list of things he could try to get done without having to entertain the small children (one literal, one not so much) he lived with, so he missed the beginning of Sirius teasing Harry with his present.

"Of course you can't have it yet, today isn't your birthday," Sirius told him with exaggerated seriousness.

"It's almost!"

"Hm, almost?"

"Uh huh!"

"And how old are you turning, 17?"

"No!" Harry shouted, giggling again. "I'm turning five!"

"Five?" Sirius feigned surprise, eyes wide. He turned back to Remus. "Did you hear that Remus? Harry is turning five!"

Remus managed to keep a straight face, but only just. "Five? That's an important birthday. Are you sure you're ready to turn five Harry?"

Harry nodded vigorously, eyes still stuck on the present. In Harry's defense, Sirius had used an awful lot of ribbon on it. When he had had enough and made another grab for it, Sirius pulled it just out of reach and turned back to Remus. "What do you say Moony, can he have his present early?"

Remus pretended to think about it. "Pleeeeeease?" Harry asked, wiggling his way out of Sirius's arms so he could run to Remus. He was tugging on the hem of Remus's shirt and excitedly bouncing, his "Please please please please please!" clearly a trick he had learned from Sirius.

"Oh alright, but out in the yard, I have a good idea what that is and it's not an indoor toy."

Sirius and Harry shouted their hoorays in unison and Harry ran to the backdoor. Sirius lingered in the kitchen giving Remus another kiss until Harry came back and dragged him away by the hand. Remus followed the two of them, stopping only to grab his camera and the card.

When he made it to the yard, Harry was excitedly telling Sirius about how they were going to the Weasleys' for dinner and Mrs. Weasley was making him a cake and maybe if he was good Ron could sleep over before the party tomorrow. As soon as he spotted Remus he started dancing and reaching for the present again.

"Hang on kiddo, you know the rules. Card first." They settled into the grass, Remus leaning against Sirius with Harry in his lap, and opened the card together. "This one's from your mum and dad, you'll get our present tomorrow." Toward the end, James and Lily had told Sirius and Remus things they wanted for Harry, just in case. They had all refused to think too hard about the possibilities at the time, but Remus was thankful for it now, since it was almost like having them here sometimes. Inside the card were pictures of James and Lily playing Quidditch and just flying around, sometimes together, sometimes chasing each other, sometimes doing really idiotic stunts to impress each other.

"Your dad was so excited to teach you to fly," Sirius told Harry. He ran his fingers along the edge of one of the pictures where James was playing with the snitch. "He couldn't wait. If it had been up to him, this would have been your present at your first birthday, but Lily put her foot down."

Remus smiled at the memory. "Apparently in muggle families it's traditional for children to learn to walk before you let them ride bicycles, or broomsticks for that matter."

"Utter hogwash, I say," Sirius replied, tickling Harry a bit to lighten the mood. "Of course, this means I get to teach you to fly instead!"

Harry turned around to face them and was practically bouncing in Remus's lap. "Oh go on, give him his gift."

Harry tore into the paper while Remus took pictures and Sirius beamed at him. When he finally got all the paper and ribbon off of it, he tried to climb onto the broom and overbalanced. Sirius kissed the corner of Remus's mouth and went to help Harry while Remus took pictures and laughed at the two of them.

After an hour and several false starts, Harry was beginning to get the hang of the broom. This one was enchanted to only go a few feet off the ground and fairly slowly, so once he was balanced on it Sirius retreated to the spot Remus was watching from. Remus reached up to grab Sirius's hand and tugged him down to the ground until Sirius was settled against his side. "He's a natural."

"Just like his dad." Sirius buried his face in Remus's throat and took a deep breath before sitting back up, smile back on his face for Harry's benefit. "I wish he was here."

"Me too, Pads." Remus waved his wand and smiled at Harry's delighted whoops for the small obstacle course in front of him. "On the plus side, maybe now Harry won't learn to do that thing with his hair."


End file.
